O Sétimo Sol de Mancárdia
by milanesa
Summary: Gente! Preciso de inscrições pra essa história! Vai rolar muita confusão com os cavaleiros e amazonas se acostumando a paz depois da Saga de Hades! Principalmente quando de repente o santuário se vê lotado! Inscrições encerradas.
1. Chapter 1

Olá, pessoal! Bem, como eu falei no resumo eu vou precisar de candidatos. A história é a seguinte:

_Depois do confronto com Hades e tal, os cavaleiros voltam ao santuário. A vida volta ao seu "normal", que já nem é uma coisa tão normal assim. Mas com a guerra acabada e paz definitiva, Atena decide dar uma grande festa de comemoração e todos os cavaleiros e amazonas e aprendizes são convocados a aparecer. Atena só não contava com uma coisa, ela tem mais cavaleiros, amazonas e aprendizes destes do que podia imaginar, e descobriu que muitos tiveram um papel mais ativo na guerra pela paz do que ela imaginava. Foram muitos os que seguraram as pontas pelo mundo, quando durante a batalha final muito portais para outras dimensões (principalmente demoníacas) se abriram. A maioria dos seres que saíram de lá não eram tão amigáveis. _

Outra coisa que ela não esperava. Anunciada a paz, muitos cavaleiros decidiram se afastar do santuário por uns tempos, e muitos outros que não vinham por anos decidiram ficar. Entre estes últimos está Gabrielle. Uma garota estranha, que ainda vai aprontar muito e deixar a cabeça de todo mundo dando giros e giros tentando entender alguma coisa sobre ela.

É mais ou menos isso gente! Preciso de inscrições para saber quem serão os novos integrantes do santuário! Vocês também podem pegar qualquer um dos cavaleiros/amazonas pra namorados/namoradas de vocês! E pra quem quiser não só montar um personagem, mas também participar um pouco mais na fic; aqui vai o desafio: descobrir o segredo de Gabrielle! Por que ela é do jeito que é? Sempre tão fechada, mas capaz de desvendar segredos sobre uma pessoa que até a própria pessoa desconhece. Como ela pode ser tão distraída e tão atenta ao mesmo tempo? Pra onde ela vai quando some? (entre outras coisas).

Bom, a fic, na realidade não gira em torno de Gabrielle. A fic gira em torno das conseqüências dos atos dela. E, portanto, sempre será narrada do ponto de vista de vocês, e nunca será do ponto de vista de Gabrielle, até pq ela é um mistério, mas seus atos, unem, desunem, fazem casais, desfazem casais, instalam a paz, a dor, o ciúme, enfim, não deixam você quieto!

Inscrevam-se! Deixem nome, personalidade, história, gostos, desgostos, particularidades, e tudo mais que possa ajudar na construção do personagem! Avisinho, só não vale nenhuma garota pegar o Argol, de Perseu, que ele já é da Samira...acho que não tem muita gente que morre de amores por ele também, né? rsrs


	2. Chapter 2

- Senhorita, não pode fazer isso! – manifestou-se Camus, levantando da grande mesa onde estavam reunidos os cavaleiros de ouro e sua deusa.

- Sim, cavaleiro de Aquário, eu posso, e eu vou.

Saori Kido tinha tomado seu lugar de deusa reencarnada no Santuário logo após a batalha de Hades. Desde então o rebuliço não parara. Não era uma má deusa. Era jovem, às vezes impulsiva, e teimava em não entender que um Santuário que está há mais de mil anos seguindo as mesmas tradições, não está disposto a mandar tudo às favas e se tornar um lugar "mais moderninho"!

- Minha deusa... – iniciou Mu – Eu não tenho o intento de desacata-la, mas a senhorita tem de ser mais sensata.

- Explique-se, cavaleiro de Áries.

- A senhorita se lembra da confusão que houve quando foi liberado o uso das máscaras pelas amazonas?

Saori pareceu embaraçada pela primeira vez naquela reunião. E não era pra menos, as amazonas haviam se recusado a tirar as máscaras, e só tiraram quando foram ameaçadas de serem expulsas do Santuário. Enfim, tinha sido uma confusão só, e as amazonas quase entraram em greve, o que não ocorreu por conta do aumento salarial de 20 que receberam ("É, nisso elas se modernizaram", pensou Saori).

- Cavaleiros! É uma ordem direta. Não quero ouvir falar mais no assunto. Shaka, eu tenho certeza que mandará os convites para seus devidos lugares. Você será o responsável até a chegada de Shion, que assumirá o papel de mestre do Santuário. – então tomou ar, acalmando-se, e falando da forma mais branda possível – Eu também pensei em algo especial para vocês. Eu tenho a consciêcia de que vocês têm sido muito leais, e trabalharam demais na última batalha e taus. Acho que talvez merecessem umas férias e...Bom, a hipótese está lançada. Qualquer um que quiser pode falar comigo, se decidirem algo em grupo também. Muito boa noite.

É claro que a hipótese inicial tinha sido dar a notícia mais devagar, sugerir lugares pra viagens, talvez um cruzeiro, ou uma espécie de "turnê" pela Europa, explicar que as contas seriam todas pagas por elas... Mas foi só ver a cara de puro assombro dos seus protetores, os queixos caídos e os olhos arregalados, que ela resolveu sair de fininho. Levantou-se, deu às costas e saiu. Deixando 12 cavaleiros aparvalhados, uns mais que outros.

- Ela não tem a menor noção do que está fazendo. – Miro foi o primeiro a desabafar depois da deusa sair – Primeiro quer encher o santuário de desconhecidos, sob o pretexto de que a ajudaram, mas como ela pode saber? Qual o idiota em plena capacidade mental não fecharia um portal dimensional ou acabaria com um demônio que tá tentando comer a suas tripas? E depois disso, ainda quer nos dispensar!

- Peraí, também não é assim...

- Claro, Shura, tinha de ser você pra tentar defender as maluquices daquela ali.

- Olhe como fala, Kanon, você está falando da Deusa!

- Aquele bolo de noiva bufante... – soltou Afrodite, num suspiro indignado.

- O que você disse! – falou Shura já partindo pra cima.

- O que você ouviu! Devia ser proibido ela se vestir daquele jeito! Eu quase tive um ataque quando entrei na sala de reuniões!

Confusão começada. Sempre era sim, Camus pensou. Todo cavaleiro e cada amazona; sempre distantes e sempre preocupados com uma guerra iminente. E estavam sempre tão preocupados com batalhas que qualquer mudança assumia proporções gigantescas e os deixava tão tensos. Aí uma simples reunião tornava-se um caos no menor comentário. E não era pra menos, se eles continuassem a associar mudanças a mais batalhas, isso não mudaria nem com mil anos. Camus podia entender o raciocínio da sua Deusa sem muitas dificuldades, acostumando-os com as mudanças ela queria reintegra-los a uma realidade da qual eles haviam desistido para protege-la, ela queria tirar o peso do mundo das suas costas mostrando que as guerras tinham acabado definitivamente. E eles não podiam estar menos preparados para isso. Começou rir, alto.

- Ai, meu Zeus, só faltava o geladinho enlouquecer de vez.

Foi quando o cavaleiro de Aquário retomou sua atenção aos colegas. Shaka e Mu já tinham ido embora. Saga estava calado, assim como Máscara da Morte. Aioros consolava o irmão mais novo, aparentemente dizendo que deuses reencarnados sempre passavam por um período de insanidade temporária. Já Shura tinha as mãos no pescoço de Afrodite, como quem tinha estado tentando estrangula-lo até pouco tempo. Aldebaran coçava a cabeça. Kanon largava o colarinho da camisa de Miro, acabando a briga. A maioria estava com olhos arregalados para o cavaleiro de Aquário. Camus parou de rir, mas continuou com um meio sorriso.

- Vocês estam se comportando como enfants. Não vão resolver nada de jeito. O melhor é descansar e se preparar para...a festa. Não há nada mais que possamos fazer.

Deixou os amigos para trás, provavelmente ainda surpresos com sua reação, e foi pra casa. Passou pela cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de água bem gelada na geladeira e subiu as escadas. Foi direto pro seu quarto, jogou a garrafa já vazia no chão, e caiu na cama de roupa e tudo, dormindo em seguida. Estava exausto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

20 dias depois.

Era um grande salão, enfeitado com grandes notas de dólar, ações da bolsa de valores e toda pompa que a famosa fundação Kido podia pagar. Mesas de um lado, mesas do outro lado. O que deveria ser uma pista de dança no meio. Música. E muita gente. Gente que estava dividida pelos dois lados do salão.

- Parece que a nossa deusa não está mesmo com muita sorte...não acha Camus?

- Ela tenta, Shaka, ela tenta... - respondeu com um sorriso frio.

Um sorriso que o outro não tinha. Afinal, Shaka nunca compartilhava nada mesmo. Se Camus era frio, o cavaleiro de virgem tinha fama de não ter sentimento algum. Mas ele era só mais uma das particularidades do Santuário. Tornou a observar as pessoas do salão, Saori tinha insistido que ele mandasse convite a todo e qualquer ser que a tivesse "ajudado". O resultado tinha sido aquele. Um monte de pessoas reunidos numa festa, ao som de música eletrônica. Metade deles eram cavaleiros e amazonas, a outra parte não, e as duas metades não se misturavam. Enquanto isso, Atena tentava arrastar um cavaleiro de Pégasus encabulado pra dançar. Patético. No entanto, havia algumas pessoas que valia observar, pra garantir a segurança da Deusa. Como a garota de vermelho, e maquiagem forte, que pelo cosmo devia ser um demônio, embora houvesse algo mais que não pudesse identificar. Tinha notado-a de primeiro por causa do cão que insistira em levar a um lugar feito aquele, só depois notara a dimensão do seu poder, sabia que ela era poderosa mesmo que não tivesse elevado seu cosmo. Notara também a fênix dourada que protegia uma outra garota, embora soubesse que a fênix estava disfarçada para que ninguém a visse. Isso era estranhamente incomum, ela deveria ser alguma protegida dos deuses. Então a atenção de Shaka foi desviada pela amazona novata... Soltou um bufo irritado.

- Qual é, Argol, vamos dançar! Por favoooor!

- Eu já disse que não vou dançar Gabrielle. Não vou me divertir numa festa em que seja permitida essa escória – falou, apontando levemente a um lado da sala onde não se podia ver cavaleiros e amazonas.

- Aposto que você nem sabe dançar! – provocou a garota.

- O QUÊ! – inflamou-se Argol depois de ouvir os risos dos colegas cavaleiros de prata.

- É isso mesmo. Vamos, Argol, tá todo mundo tão tenso. Eu detesto quando vocês ficam sisudos desse jeito! Afinal, a festa é pros servidores da deusa, não?

- É claro, não sei nem porque aquela laia...

- Aí você vai deixar aquela laia estragar a festa que é SUA por direito?

Pronto, observou Shaka. Ao seu lado, notou que Camus soltou um bufo descrente. Era inacreditável que Gabrielle pudesse convencer Argol com tão fracos argumentos, mas foi o que aconteceu, e logo, um grupinho já se direcionava a pista de dança. Argol não pagaria nada que ele pudesse considerar um mico sem arrastar seus amigos juntos. Suspirou, pelo menos a garota tinha amenizado a situação e alguns dos demônios, semidemônios, bruxas e outros também começaram a se integrar na festa, mas especificamente na pista de dança. Mas alguns só enchiam a cara, como a maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro, e um cavaleiro de bronze (que tinha se juntado a eles), Ikki. Era um novo tempo no Santuário; que começaria com um bando de idiotas de ressaca.

**Aviso aos participantes da fic!**

Cada uma das inscritas recebeu um e-mail com a confirmação de sua participação, e, em todos os casos, eu aproveitei pra perguntar algumas coisas das fichas de vocês. Detalhe: todas as primeiras 8 pessoas que se inscreverem estão na fic, então por favor, mandem um e-mail de volta pra mim, sim? E se uma dessas pessoas 8 pessoas não recebeu e-mail da minha parte, me avise também! Quem quiser participar ativamente na fic, e não só ter sua fichada usada, diga isso nesse e-mail, certo?

Aqui em baixo vão algumas "regras" de como vai funcionar a interatividade de vocês na fic. Bom, eu não quero ser rígida demais, aceito sugestões, claro. Mas convenhamos, se tiver algumas regrinhas, isso aqui pode virar uma baderna, não? Lá vai:

1- A fic acaba quando o segredo de Gabrielle for desvendado.

2- É preciso desvendar também o título da fic. Por que o título foi justamente "O sétimo sol de Mancárdia"?

3- Vocês podem controlar as ações das personagens de vocês, e só. Ou seja, você pode me dizer o que sua personagem vai fazer, mas não pode dizer como os outros personagens vão reagir.

4- Caso você não queira realmente participar, e só queira ver seu personagem na fic, então pode deixar! Eu tomo conta do seu personagem pra você! Pode confiar..

5- Pra dizerem as ações dos seus personagens, vocês podem usar o sistema de _reviews_ ou meu e-mail, o que ficar melhor pra vocês.

6- Vai haver momentos em que antes mesmo da cena aparecer no site, eu vou manda-la pra algumas de vocês e perguntar: Qual a sua reação? Por favor, respondam esses e-mails!

7- Quem quiser formar uma ação em grupo pode conversar à vontade com as outras participantes pra arranjar uma teoria ou uma maneira de saber o segredo de Gabrielle. Só não vale fazer suas personagens encasquetar com a Gabi sem motivo nenhum.

Algumas dicas pras participantes: Usem a malícia de vocês, mas também a inocência. As coisas não são apenas más, nem apenas boas. Um fato pode ser apenas uma casca de banana no chão liso da realidade.

Podem mandar sugestões ou reclamações, eu escuto todo mundo! Espero que gostem disso aqui! Valeeeeeu.


End file.
